narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Untitled (episode)
|image=Sai's home and the untitled pictures.PNG |english=Untitled |kanji=無題 |romaji=Mudai |episode=37 |shippuden=Yes |watchonlinelink=509842 |arc=Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission |chapters=287 |opening song=Distance |ending song=Your Story |japanese airdate=November 29, 2007 |english airdate=May 26, 2010 }} Synopsis Naruto has a nightmare about Sakura and all the other women he knows covered in a towel about to pummel him for peeking. He wakes up from the nightmare and realises that Sai is missing. He goes outside and runs into Yamato, who tells him that Sai is outside and asks him to round him and Sakura up so that they may depart on their mission. Sakura spots Sai drawing and decides to get dressed and see what he is doing. She expresses surprise at his artistic ability, not believing that someone with a cold exterior could be sensitive on the inside. She asks what his work is called, and he responds that he does not give his artwork titles. Sakura presses on, telling him that an artist usually names artwork after the feelings and thoughts that come into their mind while creating the piece. Sai explains that he has created thousands of artwork but does not name then because he does not feel any emotions. Naruto, who overhears, simply states that he is not surprised that a cold-hearted person like Sai does not have feelings. Naruto glimpses at Sai's work and remarks that it is nothing special; Sai retorts by saying that Naruto's penis is also not special, causing Sakura to giggle and to give Naruto visible embarrassment. Sai tells them to go on without him, and that he will catch up to them after he has finished packing. Sakura decides to help him pack, and notices a picture book. Sai tells her that he drew it; Sakura asks if she could take a look at it on the road, but Sai refuses, citing that it belonged to his older brother and that he doesn't show it to anyone. Yamato meets them at the exit, ready to set off, and notices that the team is still not cooperating. However, Sakura and Naruto put on fake smiles to diffuse the situation, and the team continue their mission. While walking to Kusagakure, Yamato quickly exits the path and begins to walk through a forest. He explains that Sakura's information may be just an Akatsuki trap, and that they may try to capture Naruto. After walking until nightfall, Yamato finds a nice open clearing and decides to call it a night. Using his Wood Release ability, Yamato creates a wooden house for the team to sleep in. However, before going to bed, Yamato decides to discuss the finer points of their mission. Since Orochimaru's spy is awaiting Sasori, Yamato plans to pretend to be Sasori inside of his Hiruko puppet. Despite requesting information from Suna, he asks Sakura to fill in the gaps and reveal Sasori's quirks or mannerisms, in order to pull the deception off. He explains that he will be going first, and that their goal is to capture the spy without killing or injuring him. He appoints Naruto, Sai and Sakura as his backup should he fail to capture the spy and is forced into a combat situation. In the event that combat should arise, Yamato tells them that they must use the buddy system, where two shinobi fight while protecting one another simultaneously. He places Sakura on his team, leaving Naruto and Sai to be the second team. Naruto, however, does not wish to fight alongside Sai. Credits